


Pain

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M takes care of Bond, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pain, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had no idea how he ended up in M's bed when he returned from his latest mission battered, bruised and in pain, but he was thankful that he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

* * *

 

James felt each breath send another wave of pain through his bruised and battered body. He didn't know how he ended up in M’s bed, but he was thankful that he had.

He could hear her moving around the room before she came into view as she looked down at him.  Her blue eyes were filled with worry at seeing the extent of his injuries.

James reached out and grasped her hand, trying to reassure her that he was still alive.

“I nearly lost you, James.”

“You’ll never lose me, Olivia. I’ll always find my way back to you. Always.”

 


End file.
